rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sugar Rush (video-game)
Sugar Rush is a kingdom inside the arcade racing game Sugar Rush Speedway in the film, Wreck-It Ralph. Location Sugar Rush is a kart racing game which features wonderful colorful 3D graphics. It is much like many Mario Kart games, as Power-ups can also be obtained. As it is a racing game, racers must race through large areas of sweets, candies and chocolate. The speedway itself is filled with exciting twists and turns like Gumball Gorge and Cakeway. It has many attractions like Diet Cola Mountain, King Candy's Castle and the Sugar Rush Speedway. During the cy-bug attack, the speedway gets devoured only to be returned to normal when the true ruler is revealed, Vanellope Von Schweetz. It is an island made entirely out of candy, confections, and other sugary sweets, treats, and snacks. It is ruled by Princess/President Vanellope von Schweetz (though the game was taken over at one point by the villainous King Candy). It's the home of various anthropomorphic cakes and candies, as well as the various racers of the game. Lore Sugar Rush is a fairly popular racing game at Litwak's Arcade, ruled over by its leader Princess Vanellope. It wasn't until Turbo (using the Konami code he learned from Tappers) hacked into the game's programing did this normalcy break, programming himself into the game as their jolly leader King Candy and cutting Vanellope off from the game's programming, locking away everyone's memories of her and reducing her code into a glitch. Should Vanellope cross the finish-line, the game would reset and leave King Candy's plans in ruins. To prevent this, King Candy convinced everyone in the kingdom that if she raced, gamers would believe that her glitching abilities would make gamers think that the game is broken, getting their plug pulled and leaving everyone homeless and Vanellope trapped as the game turns off. After Wreck-It Ralph crash-lands an escape pod from Hero's Duty, Vanellope mistakes his medal for a gold coin and uses it to enter the Winner's Cup, an event that chooses the next day's roster of racers. Ralph, after bing mistaken for a monster, escapes the authorities and finds Vanellope, who's car is destroyed by the other racers. They make a deal: Ralph helps Vanellope get into the race and Ralph recieves the medal should she win. He helps her get a car and how to drive it, only to be told the situation by King Candy, using his medal as an incentive. Feeling like it would be the right thing to do, Ralph destroys the car and leaves with his medal and Vanellope being thrown in prison. When Ralph maes it back to his then abandoned game, he notices Vanellope's image is on the side of the console. Ralph interrogates Sour Bill on this manner, learning what is really going on. He finds Felix and gets him to repair Vanellope's car, frees Vanellope and makes it in time for the race. With a rocky start, Vanellope takes the lead, using her glitch to her advantage, revealing King Candy's true identity. Suddenly, the cy-bugs Calhoun was hunting swarm the race-track, invading the world, eating everything in sight, forcing the citizens to evacuate. As King Candy tries to eliminate Vanellope, she maneages to evade him with her glitch as King Candy gets eaten by a wandering cy-bug. They try to leave, Vanellope, as a glitch, is unable to leave the game. Ralph gets an idea to use the mentos in Diet Cola Mountain as a beakon to kill all of the cy-bugs. Before he can make the finishing blow, King Candy arrives, having become a living virus from the assimilating properties of the cy-bug that ate him. He toys with Ralph, flying multiple yards in the air, until Ralph frees himself, using his weight, strength and the momentum of the fall to dislodge the mentos, turning the mountain into a beacon that destroys all of the cy-bugs (including King Candy). Vanellope arrives in her car and saves Ralph by glitching away at a safe enough distance. Felix repairs the finish line, restores the world throught he system reset, and changes the world into a democracy, naming Vanellope as their president. Notable Locations Sugar Rush Castle Home of the infamous King Candy, his majordomo Sour Bill, and King Candy's two donut cops named Wynchel and Duncan. It also contains a hidden chamber that leads to the games code which can be accessed with the Konami Code. It later becomes Vanellope's home when she is revealed as the true ruler of Sugar Rush. Candy Cane Forest A forest full of red-and-white striped peppermint trees. It's a favorite hangout spot for Vanellope. It has Laffy Taffy vines, a taffy swamp, and a Nesquik-sand pit. Double-striped canes disappear when touched. Diet Cola Mountain A soda bottle shaped volcano with a pit of boiling hot Diet Cola instead of lava. There are Mentos stalactites that sometimes fall from the roof of the volcano, causing fizzy eruptions! Diet Cola Mountain was home to Vanellope, who lived in a secret un-programmed hideaway inside the mountain (by entering through two sugar free lollipops at its base) before she moved into King Candy's former castle. There is an incomplete racetrack within the mountain, suggesting that the mountain was intended to be a bonus level, but the game creators never got around to finishing it; this is loosely confirmed by Vanellope, as she is only guessing it's true. The volcano has two major roles in the movie: it serves as the destination where Ralph teaches Vanellope to drive, and it is also where Ralph eventually goes to kill the Cy-Bugs, by smashing apart all of the stalactites and sending them into the volcano's crater creating a beam of light that instantly kills the bugs in the process. Sugar Rush Speedway The Sugar Rush Speedway is a scenic race track that traverses all the environments which make up Sugar Rush. Kart Factory The place where all the racers' karts are made. Vanellope and Ralph break into the factory to create a kart for Vanellope. The factory serves as a minigame within the game, where the player has to make their own kart in one minute. The mini game consists of three parts: *'Mixing': The player sorts ingredients, dumping the right items into the bowl, while separating the bad ingredients (such as underwear and a fire hydrant) into a trash can. *'Baking': The player uses an air pump to heat a large oven to the correct temperature. *'Decorating': The player uses a gun to hit targets on decoration dispensers, adding the items to design a personal kart. Fungeon A prison located inside King Candy's castle. Vanellope and Felix were briefly held in the Fungeon, until Ralph rescued them. The windows of the Fungeon are made of Pocky sticks that reinforce themselves whenever Felix tries to break them apart ("Why do I fix everything I touch?!") Vanellope's fungeon cell appears to be decorated with a circus-themed mural, with smiling clowns on the walls saying quotes like "Someone's been naughty!" and "You are a bad girl!" Junkyard Where destroyed, worn-out, and scrapped karts are stored. The area is notable for its high content in chocolate, the area laced with cocoa-powder, chocolate sprinkles, whoppers and puddles of chocolate. Role in the Crossover As a game in Litwak's Arcade, Sugar Rush's video-game physics and exaggerated nature makes it unlikely for Sugar Rush to exist outside of an alternate canon-continuity or Arcade AU. However, Sugar Rush's "Candyland" concept could possibly exist in stories that would alow outrageous worlds (like Storybrooke AU and Adventure Time AU). Images W-IR; Sugar Rush Castle.jpg|Sugar Rush Castle W-IR; Kart Bakery.jpg|Kart Bakery W-IR; Diet Cola Mountain.jpg|Diet Cola Mountain Category:Kingdom Category:Location Category:Wreck-It Ralph